Of Blood And Promises
by avidreader008
Summary: Set in 5x15. When Nadia is bitten by Tyler, Caroline wants to save her life. Klaus' blood was what she needed and that was not a problem. The problem was what the whole ordeal made her feel. Caroline-centric. One shot. Disclaimer on my profile.


**AN: THANKS TO LYNYRDLIONHEART AND KICKASSFU FOR BETA READING THE STORY!**

"I'm here to see my daughter", said Katherine as she strode purposefully to the couch in the middle of the living room, not giving a damn that she was surrounded by a bunch of people who were going to kill her within the hour. "Did you find a way to save me?", asked Nadia already knowing the answer.  
That was it, Caroline thought. Enough was enough. Katherine might be a bitch but the least she could do for her was save her daughter when her friends were going to kill her. She was also kinda sorta maybe grateful to her for turning her into a vampire- a stronger and better version of her old self. "Yes", she said, "I can save your daughter's life, Katherine." Everyone turned around to look at her thinking that she was going crazy. They were probably right. "I have a vial of Klaus' blood. Several of them actually. For emergencies." She shrugged. "I'm ready to give one to Nadia. "  
"What do you want in return?", asked Katherine suspiciously.

Caroline had thought this through. She knew that if they killed Katherine **and **she saved Nadia, Nadia would definitely come after them and being older and stronger than them definitely put the odds in her favour. Caroline herself was the only one who could get away with killing Katherine. She would heal Nadia, making her indebted to her. And if that didn't work, she could call up the aforementioned hybrid for assistance, albeit grudgingly. So she was killing two birds with one stone- saving all of their asses **and **saving Nadia.  
"I want to be the one who kills you. It's only fair since you killed me", Caroline obviously wasn't going to admit her plan to Katherine now was she?  
"You lot are going to kill me anyway. Why do me the favour?" Damn that bitch was hard to fool, thought Caroline. But Caroline was just as good.  
"Consider it payment for helping me stay in college instead of having to run away. Like you did for the last 500 years. For reminding me that I am **not** a quitter. For not judging me when I slept with Klaus unlike most of my **friends **did. Even though out of everyone I know, you're the one he has hurt the most", she paused. "But don't think I'll hesitate for even a moment before I slit your throat", she added after a moment. Katherine stared at Caroline for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Never thought you would. You have a deal."  
"Caroline, you know you don't have to do this, right? What's to stop Nadia from coming after you for killing her mom?" asked Stefan.

SHUT UP STEFAN! Caroline was thinking while she said, "Don't worry Stefan. I'll take care of it" . Turning to Katherine she asked, "You ready?"

Katherine's 500 years had not made her a fool. "Give her the blood before you kill me. What's to say you won't go back on your word after you've slit my throat?"  
"Not gonna make that mistake Katherine. What's to say **you** won't take Nadia and run away once she is healed? You're gonna have to trust me. After all **I am** doing this out of the goodness of my heart."  
"Fine. I'm going to die either way. At least now I know my daughter will be alive." said Katherine with a clenched jaw. "Know this. If you go back on your word, I'll find a way to haunt you from the other side. Maybe I'll start with Bonnie. She's already dead but that doesn't mean she can't be hurt."  
Caroline held back a gulp. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I give you my word. Now go to hell." A gasp escaped Katherine as she looked down to see the blade protruding from her chest. Caroline wrenched it out just as Elena's body fell to the floor.  
"Caroline! Be quick. Nadia doesn't have much time left", Matt said frantically leaving the Salvatores to take Elena's body up to Damon's room. Caroline took the vial out of her back pocket, opened it and shoved the contents down the almost unconscious Petrova's throat while Matt held open her mouth as gently as he could. She coughed a bit before slipping into a deep sleep as the wound on her arm finally began to heal. Matt breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Caroline? Katherine says thank you", said Bonnie looking at her strangely. Caroline didn't blame her. She nodded once before heading out the door. Tyler left after her, walked right past her and flashed away without so much as a bye. She shook her head disappointed knowing their friendship was a lost cause. She was just about to leave when Stefan appeared beside her. "Several vials of Klaus' blood, huh?" he asked, the teasing quite evident in his eyes. "HEY! I didn't ask for them!" she shouted indignantly, although the smile was evident in her voice as well. Her thoughts shifted back to moving day when she received the huge package, ribbon and all. She opened it to find a mini fridge that had a small freezer compartment filled with vials of blood. She didn't have to read the note to know who it was from.  
"Good luck for your first day, love. Maybe you can join me for Mardi Gras during your spring break." She had smiled back then and tucked away the note along with the drawing from the ball and the bracelet. Even though she had no intention of going to Klaus, Mardi Gras sounded awesome and she couldn't imagine what it would be like- experiencing the world famous festival with someone who had been enjoying it for centuries.  
Stefan looked at her knowingly, raised his hands in surrender and walked away grinning.

xxx

The next morning Caroline went to Matt's old house where he was staying with Nadia. She got straight to the point when Nadia opened the door with a not so friendly glare, "Yes I killed your mom but we both know she had it coming. I saved you Nadia so give up any revenge fantasies you have of killing me."  
"I'm not stupid, Caroline . If I come after you, the Original Hybrid will probably come after me. And that's just based on how you saved my life yesterday. I spent the last 500 years looking for my mother. I'd rather spend the next 500 with her than being chased by Klaus. That being said I really don't want to look at my mother's killer for another moment. So leave", she spat.  
"Glad we have an understanding", said Caroline in her best bitchy tone before turning around and walking away.

**—Spring Break—**

Caroline walked into the airport, suitcase in tow and duffel bag on her shoulder. She remembered the promise he had made in the woods that day. She also remembered the one he made on her graduation day. She was not ready to completely leave her life in Mystic Falls and her mother behind but she was definitely ready to catch a glimpse of her eternity. She wanted to see the world. She would save Paris, Rome and Tokyo for later and start with Mardi Gras. If there was one thing that Katherine's death had taught her, it was to live life without regrets. She didn't want to rush into anything with Klaus. She wanted to get to know him better, establish a bond before becoming anything else. She had decided to start with baby steps- spend spring break together and see how things went. She definitely wanted to finish college before moving away permanently like she would eventually have to.

Her boots clacked against the tiled floor as she walked up to the ticket counter. She smiled at the attendant, "One ticket for New Orleans, please."


End file.
